httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrid and Heather's Secret Mission
Here'a another story by Crystal Fury Hofferson! This time it's about Astrid and Heather on a secret mission. Summary When Astrid and Heather notices something very strange at an island they found themselves, they decide to check it out. However, they can't tell the others, due to the fact that they've already got a bunch of stuff on their hands. That would just stress them more. So Astrid and Heather work together to figure out the mystery, until the others find them suspicious, they have a much harder time keeping it a secret. Chapter 1 The sun poured through the window. It was a bright, sunny day. Astrid just layed in her bed, waiting for Heather to wake. I'm so glad Heather moved in with me, Astrid thought. Then she heard Heather wake up. "So you want to do something today, as bff's?" Astrid asked. Heather nodded. "Sure, why don't we axe throw again?" She said. "Sure, why not!" Astrid replied. ..... Astrid and Heather where throwing their axes at the targets in front of them. "So Astrid." Heather said. Astrid started at her friend. "Yeah" She said back. "Do you want to take a flight?" Heather asked. Astrid's blue eyes grew wide. "I'd thought you never ask!" She said. Astrid and Heather started gigglingly. They then jumped onto their dragons backs and headed out to take their flight together. ...... It was hours and they where still flying. They where having to much fun. Then they heard a sound. "What was that?" Astrid asked. Heather nodded. "Maybe we should check it out." She replied. Astrid and Heather followed the sound until they reached a island. A small, but foggy island. There where lights shining. More then likely lanterns, they where. Then they saw men walking around. They where dragon hunters. ''Astrid and Heather started at each other. "I think we should go back and tell Hiccup." Astrid stated, but Heather shook her head. "We can't Astrid. We've already got a lot happening. We don't want to make it harder, do we?" Heather said. Astrid started down. She hated hiding stuff from Hiccup, but Heather was right, they had to much on their hands as it was. It would only make it more stressful. She sighed. " I guess your right." Chapter 2 Astrid and Heather where sitting in the clubhouse talking about the island. Hiccup then walked into the room. "So, I see your finally back from you bff stuff?" He said. Astrid and Heather nodded. Heather looked out at the sky, it was dark out. "Well, I'm headed to bed." She said, and with that she was gone. Only Astrid and Hiccup were left in the clubhouse. "So, did you two find anything?" He asked curiously. Astrid bit her lip. She didn't want to lie. "Well, um. We well, where just, taking a flight and talking, and, um. That's it." She said. Hiccup started at her. "Okay, well I'm going to bed." He said. "Wait!" Astrid said. Hiccup stopped and looked at Astrid. "Ah, never mind. I forget what I was going to say." ..... The next morning came and Astrid and Heather planned on heading out again, with the perfect excuse. Another bff's day! Though Astrid still felt quilty. They where flying into they same direction as the day before, and once more, and found the island again. "Look!" Heather said. She pointed her finger to a small object hidden in the fog. "What is that? Maybe we should get closer." Astrid and Heather moved their dragons closer to the island. Then one of the hunters shouted. "Oh, no. We better go!" Astrid said. Then they flew off. They headed back to the Edge, panting and exhausted. "What where you doing?" They heard Tuffnut ask. "Oh, me and Astrid were just, well, running." Heather answered. The twins looked at them suspiciously, then walked off. Hiccup ran up to them. "You two. Your here. Perfect." He said. "We found something, in the attic. A old scroll. Maybe that's where Viggo is-" he stopped. "What where you two up too?" "Like we said to the twins. Running, you know, having fun." Heather said. "Okay....." He said unsure they where lying or not. "Anyways, it might tells us about that object Viggo had." "That's great!" Astrid said. Though she was not focusing on Hiccup, she couldn't stop thinking about the events of the day. The island. The ob- Then she was cut out of her thoughts. She realized. ''That object Heather pointed out. I don't think, but could it be?''Astrid thought. She knew one thing. She had to talk to Heather. Soon. Chapter 3 "Okay, I think something is up." Hiccup said. It was the next day, and Astrid and Heather were going to check out the island again, but the others where growing suspicions. " I mean, it's cool for you two to hang out so much, but I feel like your hiding something." Astrid looked at the ground. The Heather spoke up. "We, well, I guess are having to much fun, and want to hang out more. I mean we haven't seen each other for months, and want to catch up." She stated. Hiccup sighed. "Okay then, go and have some fun then." He said. ...... Astrid and Heather came across the island again and was able to get closer this time. Astrid told Heather about the object, and her thoughts. Heather agreed and they decided to check it out. "Coast is clear!" Astrid said. Her and Heather ran past the guards that where asleep, and hit behind some wodden crates. They where about to move to the next crates when Astrid slipped on something and came crashing to the floor. "Ow!" She yelped. Heather ran to her friend. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going before someone catch's us." Astrid said, but to late. Two men caught them. "What are you doing here?" One of them asked. Astrid and Heather jumped to their feet and grabbed their axes. The hunters started swinging their axes wildly, but kept missing. Astrid and Heather where too good. They dodged and fought back. Eventually they knocked them out. Astrid and Heather ran to the object. Sure enough, it was Viggo's object. "What do you thi-" Astrid started, but was cut off by a familiar voice. Chapter 4 It was Viggo. "You think you could steal my object, do you?" He said. "Let me guess, your boyfriend sent you, huh? Astrid looked at him madly. "What so you want!" She said. Viggo looked at her. "Take them to the dungeons," He commaned. "and make sure they can't escape." "You can't do that!" Heather said. They tried to right back, but nothing was helping. Soon they where locked up and in the dark. The others didn't know. "I guess we should've told the others." Heather said. "YOU THINK?" Astrid snarled. She sat down and put her face in her hands. "Now what?" Heather felt guilty. ''Really guilty. She made her friend lie to her boyfriend again, and the others. She did too. Now they where trapped. The others wouldn't know where to go, or where they where. It was all my ''fault, Heather thought. She walked over to Astrid and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry Astrid. None of this would have happened if I haven't made the stupid choice to not tell anyone. I should've learned from last time. I'm sorry." Heather said. Astrid looked into Heather's pretty green eyes. "I forgive you too. You can't blame it all on yourself though. We both did this, and now, together, we'll fix it. Together as bff's." She said. Astrid and Heather shared a long hug. "Thanks for being a friend Astrid." Heather said. Astrid smiled. "Thanks for being my best friend Heather." Astrid said, and they stood smiling at each other. ..... "I'm worried. They've been gone all day. They should be back by now." Hiccup said, pacing the room. "Wow, wait. Your saying, Astrid and Heather are still not back?" Tuffnut said. Ruffnut grunted. "I feel like they're up to something." She said. "Are you sure they didn't got caught or anything. I mean, they where taking flights. Right?" Fishlegs asked. "Yeah, maybe a dragon Hunter caught them!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Or maybe Viggo." Snotlout said sarcasticly. Hiccup glared at him. "We should probably go check." He said. "You guys might be on to something." With that, they where saddled up and headed out to find Astrid and Heather. Chapter 5 "So how are we going to get out?" Heather said, Looking around for any ideas. Astrid shrugged. Then they heard something. Something familiar. They saw five figures emerge from the shadows. Astrid sighed a sigh of really. "How so we get this open?" Fishlegs aksed. Hiccup grabbed a key laying on the table by up against the wall. He shoved the key into the hole and it unlocked. Astrid ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back. "Hiccup, I-I'm sorry." Astrid started. "We knew about this the whole time. We kept it a secret. We where getting away to check it out. We-we" Astrid looked at the ground. "We lied to you." She sniffled. Hiccup started at her, shocked and angry, but sorry. "So you didn't tell us about this then? Why? Where supposed to work as a team." He said. Astrid started into his eyes and started crying. "I'm sorry, we thought we had to much, and-and we didn't want to stress you guys out any further. I'm sorry." She said. Hiccup stared at her, sorry for her. "I forgive you Astrid. I still love you. I see, you didn't want any more worry to us, but-" He was cut off. "It was my fault, I said that. I said to keep it a secret." Heather stepped up. "Well, I still forgive both of you." He said. Astrid lifted her head and looked into Hiccup's eyes. "I'm really sorry Hic-" She started but got cut off because Hiccup staring kissing her. She kissed back and then the two pulled back. "Yuck" Snotlout said. "Well, let's finish this then!" All the riders heard. They turned to see Gustav. "Oh no" Astrid said. "What are you waiting for?" Gustav said. Everyone started at him. "Well, I'll go get started." He said. Chapter 6 The dragon riders were ready to fight. They dodged and fought until they could have time to get on their dragons and fly away. "You think you could win this time!" Viggo shouted back. "It won't happen next time!" The riders flew back to their home. Dragons Edge. ..... It was a nice peaceful day. All the riders where in the clubhouse chatting with each other. "Have you found anything about that object Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup grinned. He walked over to Toothless and grab something out of the satchel. Everyone gasped. "How did yo-" Fishlegs said, shocked. "What?" Ruff and Stuff said rogether. "Hiccup, that's incredible!" Astrid said. Hiccup smiled. "Now we can see for our self's!" He said. The the riders headed out for a flight. ''All together. ..... "Ugh!" Viggo roared. "How could he? I'm going to find him. I'll start my search now!" The End! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Finished stories